OBAMA GAINS A MEGA RICH SPONSOR
by Jaxhawk THE BIG LIE IN POLITICS http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RsRWBwRDSqI/AAAAAAAABYs/vsIli2Y01P4/s1600-h/clinton_obama1.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RsRWCQRDSrI/AAAAAAAABY0/YwBFFKcMwqA/s1600-h/life.jpg One of the most frequently used terms used to describe the Republican party is a party of the wealthy "fat cats". This is probably true when you speak of those serving in the Senate of the United States, and most men who get elected to the Presidency. The same can be said of the Democrats who are or were members of the higher echelons of government. The simple fact is you have to be wealthy or have many very wealthy friends to get elected to an office in either the Senate or the White House. But the comparison ends there! The Republicans stand for less taxation, smaller and more efficient government, and many other social issues too numerous to mention that represents the vanishing middle class in America. Yet, the richest men and women in America seem to be supporting the tax and spend Democrats in every election since President Reagan left the White House. The latest billionaire to join the ranks of Democrat supporters is the financial wizard, 76 year old Warren Buffett. This man has amassed a fortune of 168.4 billion dollars with his Berkshire Hathaway Investment Fund. He did it taking faltering companies from their owners, many whom had inherited the business and could not pay the 55% "death tax".He bought them at much less than he knew they were worth, and with a aggressive development team made money from the apparent losers. Now he publicly joins all the other "rich" celebrities and modern day "robber barons" in stumping for Hillary Clinton and recently Barack Obama. During a fund raising event last night in Omaha, Nebraska for Obama. Mr. Buffett had these words of "wisdom". Buffett's said that he's the third richest man in the world, and he blasted the US tax system, because he said he pays a lower rate of taxes than his secretary. And last night he went even further about who should run this Country with these words: "U.S. Senator Barack Obama is a ``leader'' who can ease economic disparity while increasing prosperity.", ``We have abundance but we don't have as much fairness as we might have in the system,'' Buffett, has not endorsed Obama, 46, or rival New York Senator Hillary Clinton, 59, but said earlier this year that he would help either of them with their presidential campaigns if asked. He has often criticized the government for favoring the rich, repeating a charge last night that Congress is the ``tax planner'' for the rich. ``Apparently the government in its wisdom thinks that some guy like me is like the condor or the spotted owl or something to be protected,'' he said last night. ``We really need to figure out some way not to fill the golden goose but actually to have abundance grow.'' Obama can ``lead us to the right place, Buffett said, spreading prosperity so that it is more inclusive". The "all inclusive" words sound to this blogger as strangely similar to what a Socialist would have spoken. They believe in what is good for all instead of being concerned with the individuals rights and privileges. When Democrats talk about raising taxes on the rich, they're starting with families of four making $200,000 a year. You start raising their taxes, and they're not going to have any savings. They probably will never be able to get their kids to "good" college without student loans. But for people like Buffett and other super wealthy that have all these "gazillions". There's no tax on their portfolios other than when they sell it. A stock or any asset,is subject to capital gains tax, and the capital gains rate is 15%. There is no tax on wealth per se. There is a tax on income, and the tax on income appears to be designed to keep everybody who is not wealthy from getting there. You can blame the tax and spend liberal Democrats for that. It started with Roosevelt's "new Deal" and it continues today as we get closer and closer to Total Socialism in America. Super Wealthy people like Mr.Buffett feel no matter what happens they will not be effected. After all there was even a "rich" privileged class in Communist Russia. Of Course they all were Party members! Besides he is 76 and won't be around to see the disaster that will result if his favorite candidates for President win! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 16, 2007 Category: BUFFETT OBAMA DEMOCRATS ELECTION 2008 Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.